DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) This project seeks to implement and evaluate brief multi-stage HIV/AIDS risk reduction programs for drug-involved felony probationers in the State of Delaware. Although a number of HIV risk reduction programs include probationers in their samples, few studies have specifically targeted probationers, and results indicate minimal if any impact on behavior. As such, the specific aims of this application are to: 1 ) determine the nature and extent of HIV/AIDS risk behaviors and the prevalence of HIV-1 in a non-treatment population of drug-involved felony probationers in Delaware; 2) implement and test the effectiveness of two interventions; 3) examine the effects of demographics and other variables in predicting changes in sexual activity, drug use, and HIV risk behaviors; and 4) evaluate the cost and cost-effectiveness of the interventions in reducing AIDS risk behaviors. The proposed study will recruit 1,350 clients over a 42-month intake period, with random assignment to each intervention. Study subjects will receive urine and HIV testing at baseline and subsequent follow-up points. The study population will be representative of the Delaware probation population in terms of race/ethnicity, but will oversample women. Data analysis will use a variety of statistical techniques to describe the population and the prevalence of HIV risk behaviors. Subsequent analyses will use advanced multivariate techniques to assess both intermediate changes as well as actual risk behavior change. Also, logistic regression, structural modeling, and discriminant function analyses will evaluate other potential factors leading to significant differences in intervention outcomes and other behavioral changes. A vigorous publication and technology transfer program is also proposed.